Nuevos comienzos
by JhungYuki
Summary: Bueno mi segunda histroria sucede despues del final en el Live Action2, eso si sobre sus familias y los desafios de los hijos de la F4.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Seul Joon Gi**

Eitoku, es un colegio para niños acomodados, la elite de la sociedad. Tiene desde el jardín de niños hasta la Universidad, y es aquí donde demuestran cuales son sus aptitudes para el futuro, el que triunfa en la Eitoku tiene el mundo a sus pies.

Pero nadie había logrado el poder que obtuvieron ellos durante su permanencia en la Eitoku. La F4 era el ideal de todos los alumnos de la Eitoku, siendo el símbolo de ese poder su líder, y actual dueño del Imperio Domiouji, Domiouji Tsukasa quien logro expandir su empresa de tal forma que se convirtió en el sostenedor de la economía internacional.

El resto del F4 lograron ser grandes empresarios y los más ricos del mundo, pero no tanto como Domiouji, volviéndose, aunque parezca increíble, en hombres de familia.

Parecía que nadie podía volver a brillar tanto como ellos, pero el comprobó lo contrario. Seul Joon Gi, hijo único del líder de la Corporación Seul, heredero del segundo Imperio más grande del mundo. La persona que fácilmente se podría ganar el trofeo del más engreído y malcriado chico del mundo. Acostumbrado a hacer lo que quiere entró a la Eitoku, pero nadie sabe las razones por las que decidió entrar en él.

Lo que más contradecía a la gente, además de lo grande de su ego, eran todas las aptitudes que tiene; es en verdad muy atractivo, uno de los más inteligentes de su clase y sus dotes de deportista estrella. Era en verdad el chico perfecto, salvo claro, el ser tan malcriado.

Cuando llegó a Eitoku comenzó a causar alboroto, su padre donó a la escuela una sala de recreación la cual incluía mesas de billar, bolos entre otros deportes, y otros obsequios dando a entender quien tenía el poder. El resto del colegio corrió el rumor de que no había quien pudiera enfrentarse a Seul Joon Gi.

Con eso tomo el control de la escuela empezando su propio reinado, siendo sus primeras victimas aquellos que estaban en Eitoku sin pertenecer a una familia adinerada o de buena posición acomodada. Siempre en compañía de cuatro miembros del club de karate intimidaba a los que según él no merecían compartir el mismo espacio que él, hasta que se iban del colegio, así fueron las cosas durante esos tres meses.

Seul-sama Oyama Kintaro ha solicitado sus papeles para retirarse del Instituto.

Ya era hora, no puedo creer que un hijo de verdulero compartiera clases conmigo.

Es un alivio que Seul-sama ya no deba preocuparse por cosas como esas

¿Quién es el siguiente Seul-sama?

Hay un chico del 1ºA que es hijo de un simple oficinista.

Se refiere a Makino Susumu

Exacto, será entretenido ver como cae.

-¿Estas contenta de volver al Instituto?

-Si madre, muero de ganas por enterarme de todo lo que paso durante mi ausencia

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No te preocupes, no me perderé, nos vemos en casa

-Nos vemos Yoshe, y ten cuidado.

En uno de los jardines del Instituto Eitoku se encontraba durmiendo el joven Makino Susumu, ese era su lugar preferido luego de las clases, cuando llegaron Joon Gi y sus compañeros.

-Makino Susumu, cierto.

-¿Quieres algo?

-Nada en especial, solo decirte que quiero que abandones el Instituto.

-En serio¿y qué te hace pensar que voy a obedecerte?

-Pues tengo algunos métodos de persuasión.

Luego de esas palabras los cuatro acompañantes de Joon Gi rodearon a Susumu y comenzaron a golpearlo mientras Joon Gi solo observaba el acto. Una vez que lo dejaron bastante molido se retiraron.

-Recuerda, esto es solo un aviso.

Después de que se fueron Susumu se arrastro hasta un árbol en el que se apoyo, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento cuando sintió la voz de una chica que lo llamaba.

-Susumu, reacciona¿qué te paso?

-Yoshe-chan, que alegría verte no sabía que volvías hoy

-Eso no importa ahora, tienes que ir a la enfermería

-Es buena idea, algunas de mis costillas no están en su lugar original

Yoshe ayudo a Susumu a ponerse en pie y le sirvió de apoyo hasta la enfermería, luego de que la enfermera terminara de curar y vendar, Yoshe comenzó el interrogatorio.

-Ahora responde¿quién fue y por qué?

-Bueno eso es algo muy fácil, fue el nuevo estudiante Seul Joon Gi, porque no soy digno de estudiar en el mismo Instituto que él

-Solo por eso, acaso es un enfermo, pensé que le habías levantado la novia o algo por el estilo.

-¿Esa es la opinión que tienes sobre mi¿qué clase de apoyo es ese?

-No te enojes primito, pero yo se cuanto te gustan las mujeres, no me hagas recordarte aquella francesa, o la rubia que conociste en New York esa vez si que corriste, o la otra...

-Ya entendí, no tienes que enumerarlas.

-Pero¿Por qué no te defendiste?, pudiste haber acabado con ellos.

-No valen la pena.

-Seguro

-Vas a entrar a clases, así nos vamos juntos

-No, todavía tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos en la oficina, tengo que avisar que he vuelto.

-Entonces nos vemos después.

-Vas a ir a clases completamente vendado, pensé que lo utilizarías de excusa para salir temprano.

-Claro que no, voy a utilizarlas para dar lástima a las chicas, así estaré bien atendido

-Debí suponerlo.

Yoshe se dirigía a la Dirección cuando algo le llamó la atención. Había un joven practicando lanzamientos en una de las canchas de basketball, se quedo observándolo, debía admitir que el chico tenía talento, estaba pensando en eso cuando el chico resbalo rasmillándose la rodilla, ella se acerco.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-A ti que te parece

-Toma- le entrega un pañuelo- límpiate con esto

-¿Por qué tendría que aceptar tu ayuda¿qué planeas obtener a cambio?, te advierto que note voy a…

-No te la des de chulo conmigo, te ayudo simplemente para que tu herida no se infecte pedazo de idiota.

-A quien tratas de idiota

-(saca una botella de su bolso y se la entrega) límpiate esa herida, ahora me tengo que ir, supongo que sabes como hacerlo.

-! Claro que se ¡

-( . ) Entonces cuídate, baka.

Yoshe se va corriendo, ya que se le hacia tarde para volver a clases y aun no pasaba por la Dirección a entregar sus papeles.

Mientras tanto el chico se quedo paralizado, sosteniendo aun el pañuelo que le había prestado aquella chica. Todavía estaba procesando quien podía ser, nunca la había visto en el Instituto, pero llevaba el uniforme, además era una chica muy linda

(O///O) En que demonios estoy pensando, tengo muchas cosas que hacer para perder mí tiempo en esto.

Guardando el pañuelo de la chica después de haberse limpiado la herida se dirigió a su salón de clases.

Es un placer tenerla de vuelta señorita Domiouji, espero que este totalmente recuperada.

Claro director, ya deseaba volver al Instituto, me gustaría retomar mis clases cuanto antes.

Por supuesto señorita Domiouji, puede volver a clases enseguida si desea.

Muchas gracias Director, nos vemos.

Yoshe comienza su camino hacia su salón con muchas ganas de enterarse de todo lo que paso durante su ausencia. Cuando se encontraba en la puerta de la sala, escucho una conversación.

-Makino-kun deberías irte del Instituto, no querrás tener de enemigo a Seul-sama

-No veo razón para obedecerle, Mizuki-chan no es el dueño de la Eitoku

- Pero si ya Sano-kun decidió irse, no queda nadie que te pueda ayudar

-Yo no apostaría eso Mizuki-chan –dijo Yoshe entrando al salón

- Domiouji-san ha vuelto

-Solo largate, no vales mi tiempo y este no es tu salón

-Esta bien, adiós.

Mizuki salio con la frente en alto, bastante arrogante, lo que desagrado a Yoshe, pero iba tan altiva que no se fijo que venia un chico con su experimento de ciencias y chocaron derramando un liquido verde y viscoso en el uniforme de Mizuki.

-Eso fue memorable, sacaste las fotos Susumu

-Por supuesto Yoshe-chan, esto se venderá como pan caliente.

-Dejando de lado a Mizuki¿qué paso con Sano-kun?

-Bueno, lo que paso fue que Seul se entero de que estaba becado en el Instituto, lo amenazo con destruirlo, lo golpearon algunas veces hasta que Sano se aburrió y se fue.

- ¿Y tu no hiciste nada?

-Lo intente, pero era su decisión tu sabes que nunca le gusto la idea de estudiar aquí, solo lo hacia por sus padres que estaban emocionados por verlo en la Eitoku.

-Estoy totalmente hastiada con ese tal Seul, no voy a permitir que siga haciendo lo que se le venga en gana pasando a llevar a los demás, no hará eso en la Eitoku.

-(T.T) Ese es el espíritu combativo, yo te apoyare Yoshe-chan

-Gracias primito.

Joon Gi se encontraba caminando tranquilamente, disfrutando de una soda, mientras un grupo de chicas lo seguía desde cerca, (pero no demasiado).

-Shitss perras, parecen idiotas siguiéndome todo el día.-En eso Joon Gi introdujo la mano en uno de sus bolsillos encontrando un pequeño pañuelo- (O///O) ¿Quién será esa chica?, era en verdad bonita.

Por el mismo lugar aparecían Yoshe y Susumu conversando animadamente hasta que Susumu se detiene.

-Yoshe-chan, vez a ese sujeto que esta de espalda, él es Seul Joon Gi

-En serio, y ese mar de hormonas que loo siguen

-Son sus admiradoras

-Primito, creo que el tiene más arrastre con las chicas que tu

-Oye, de que parte estas

-Lo siento, esta bien vamos a hablar con él

-Espera Yoshe-chan

Yoshe se acerca a Joon Gi, este se da vuelta, quedando petrificado al volver a ver a la chica que le había ayudado hace poco. Yoshe no lo reconoce así que pasa de él.

-Disculpa, tú eres Seul Joon Gi de segundo año.

-(O///O) Si, porque

-Solo te quería dar algo

-¿Qué co…

Pero no alcanzo a terminar su pregunta, porque Yoshe le propino un puñetazo en pleno rostro, quebrándole la nariz.

-Eso fue por Sano-kun y Susumu

Luego se fue dejando a todos con la boca abierta y a un Joon Gi totalmente confundido y adolorido.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Amigos**

En menos de 10 minutos ya todo el colegio estaba enterado de que Domiouji Yoshe había golpeado a Seul Joon Gi, solo que la historia se fue distorsionando a medida que se corría la voz.

No solo le propino un puñetazo, sino que, lo había dejado semiinconsciente, otros más osados decían que lo mandaron al hospital y que jamás volvería al colegio, y muchos otros cuentos.

Joon Gi, luego de ir a la enfermería, se retiro a la cancha de basketball en donde se encontró por primera vez con aquella chica. Ahora ya sabía que era Domiouji Yoshe, hija del presidente del Imperio Domiouji, no podía entender como una chica que había sido tan amable con él en un principio luego lo dejara sangrando.

Se odiaba a sí mismo por a ver considerado agradecerle el gesto y devolverle el pañuelo, pero ahora no dejaría que esa niña se saliera con la suya, no permitiría que lo volviera a humillar de esa forma, pagaría caro haberse metido con Seul Joon Gi.

**/**

Yoshe se encontraba almorzando con Susumu en el lugar preferido de ambos, era un pequeño jardín ubicado debajo de la escalera de emergencia, mientras le contaba todo lo que había ocurrido en su casa en el tiempo que estuvo en cama.

-Lo hubieras visto Susumu, papá parecía un histérico cuando se enteró de que estaba enferma, no quería dejarme sola ni un solo instante.

**--FLACH BACK--**

**Hace tres meses…**

En la mansión Domiouji se encontraba abrazado a uno de los pilares un hombre, de unos 35 años, mientras una mujer trataba de persuadirlo para que se soltara.

-Por favor Tsukasa, tienes que ir a la oficina, Yoshe estará bien atendida en casa, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-No pienso irme de aquí hasta que Yoshe se recupere por completo, como su padre tengo que preocuparme por su salud.

-Ya te dije que con Tsukushi nos encargaremos de ella, solo fue al bufete a arreglar algunos asuntos y regresa.

-Pero nee-chan (aun aferrado al pilar), quien mejor que yo para cuidarla, soy su papá.

-Insinúas que yo no puedo cuidar bien a mi propia hija Tsukasa.

-(U) Tsukushi, no es… eso…es que yo… solo digo que…

-Ahora si que te la cargas Tsukasa

**--END FLACH BACK--**

-Papá corrió por toda la casa perseguido por mamá hasta que prefirió ir a trabajar, volviendo a casa con unos chocolates y flores para mamá. Aun me sorprende el poder que ejerce mi madre sobre papá.

-En verdad que mi padrino es dominado por mi tía, y parece increíble lo distinto que es cuando vas a la oficina, todos lo respetan tanto y tiene un aura de mando a su alrededor.

-Sí, pero se desmorona cuando llega a la casa, pero sabes creo que es más feliz cuando esta en casa que en la oficina.

Tan animados estaban en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien estaba junto a ellos bastante furioso.

-Así que aquí es donde te escondes, espero una disculpa pública por lo menos.

- ¿Y tú quien eres?-pregunto Yoshe con ingenuidad

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo?, como que quien soy

-Yoshe- intervino Susumu- él es Joon Gi al que golpeaste esta mañana

-Ah, lo había olvidado

-Que….que lo habías olvidado

-No te preocupes todo el mundo se puede equivocar acepto tus disculpas

-Mis disculpas, ESTAS LOCA O QUE, TU ERES LA QUE SE TIENE QUE DISCULPAR.

-YO, PERO SI TU ERES EL QUE SE LAS DA DE DUEÑO DEL COLEGIO.

-Y eso que tiene que ver

-Que no puedo permitir que molestes a los demás por el mero hecho de que no sabes hacer nada mejor.

-Lo que pienses de mí me tiene sin cuidado Domiouji, pero si no te disculpas me convertiré en tu peor enemigo

-De lo dicho a lo hecho hay mucho trecho

-¿QUEEEÉ? O.O

-Que quiero ver que lo intentes.

-No te alteres Yoshe-chan recuerda lo que dijo tu mamá, no creo que quieras que pase lo mismo que en la primaria…

- …que paso en la primaria…

- Esta bien, solo por no tener que volver a las clases de conducta, no vales la pena para pasar de nuevo por eso.

Así es como comenzó la lucha declarada por Joon Gi. La verdad es que su pequeña guerra fue bastante menos impactante de lo que se esperaba, Joon Gi intentaba en vano conseguir que Yoshe se disculpara; le quitaba el almuerzo y se los comía enfrente de ella, se tragaba sus helados y le lanzaba pelotas en el descanso. Mientras que Yoshe le preparaba trampas en los pasillos y le lanzaba cosas desde la ventana.

Fueron casi dos semanas que estaban en esa situación y ninguno de ellos se daba por vencido, de lo que Joon Gi no se había percatado era que ya no molestaba a los demás estudiantes, lo había dejado completamente y comenzó a pasar más tiempo con Yoshe-chan hasta llegar a un punto en no recordaba por que peleaba con ella (pero lo seguía haciendo).

**/**

-Yoshe-chan, tengo buenas noticias- dijo Susumu acercándose a su prima que no estaba sola.

-¿Que noticias?, espero que sean buenas

-Habla de una vez Makino

-Excelentes noticias, Hiro y Masao regresan al colegio

-¡EN SERIO!, eso es genial ya casi estamos todos otra vez, solo falta él O/O

- Bueno ellos llegan mañana, seguro nos contaran todo lo que hicieron durante sus viajes.

-¿Y quienes son ellos?

-No los conoces, ellos son nuestros mejores amigos, pero ¿por qué sigues aquí?

-Estoy descansando, algún problema

-Pues no, no realmente

-Bien Susumu, tenemos que organizar una fiesta de bienvenida, ¿con que vas a cooperar Joon Gi?

-¿Y yo por qué?

-No escuchaste que nuestros amigos llegan mañana de un largo viaje

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-¿Quieres tener problemas Joon Gi?, o es que no captas que te estamos invitando.

-Me…me están invitando O/O

-Hasta que entiendes, baka.

-Vas a ir Seul-san

-Yo…esta bien, pero espero que no sea una fiesta mediocre

-Acaso insinúas que soy una mala anfitriona

-Tómalo como quieras

-Te voy a colgar- Yoshe se lanza sobre Joon Gi y comienzan a pelear otra vez, hasta que Joon Gi se levanta.

-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana

-Solo largate Joon Gi

-Trata de mostrar modales Domiouji XP-se va corriendo

En realidad Joon Gi estaba muy contento por haber sido invitado a la fiesta, no es que no saliera, pero jamás había formado parte de un grupo en el que se le incluyera en los planes. Siempre se juntaba con personas mayores que él, los cuales lo trataban como alguien superior y nunca de igual a igual, era eso lo que le hacía sentir…solo.

En ese instante se dio cuenta, ya no se sentía tan solo, ahora compartía con alguien que lo trataba como un igual, con alguien que no le importaba cuanto dinero tenía sino quien era, se detuvo, porque con ella era diferente, él no solía mostrar sus emociones, siempre fue muy reservado, porque no con ella, que la hacía especial.

Al día siguiente Joon Gi se fue con su mejor traje; unos pantalones negros, una polera y chaqueta negras, traía el pelo desordenado, cuando llego ala residencia Domiouji estaba muy nervioso. Tocó la puerta siendo recibido por una mujer de estatura media, pelo negro hasta los hombros, vestía casual, con unos pantalones y polera de seda.

-Tú debes ser Joon Gi cierto, yo soy Tsukushi, la madre de Yoshe, pasa, ellos están en el jardín, siguiendo derecho por aquel pasillo.

-Muchas gracias señora Domiouji.

Se dirigió al jardín que le indicaron, y quedo petrificado cuando vio a Yoshe, Susumu y a otros dos chicos bailando alrededor de unas sillas ordenadas en círculo en el patio. Yoshe se percató de quien había llegado y se acerco.

-Ya era hora Joon Gi, ven te presentare

Joon Gi aun en estado de shok se dejo guiar por la chica, la música se detuvo y los chicos se acercaron a ellos

-Chicos, el es el engreído de Seul Joon Gi

-¿Qué tipo de presentación es esa Domiouji?

-Pero es cierto, ºº eres el chico más engreído que conozco

-Eres una…

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Mimasaka Hiro y el es Nishikado Masao, es un honor conocer al heredero del Imperio Seul

-¿El Imperio Seul?, en serio, y yo que creía que eras un creído sin fundamentos

-No sabias quien era yo, O.O ¿de que mundo vienes?

-Es tan típico de ti Yoshe-chan, Bueno Joon Gi ¿quieres jugar con nosotros?

-¿En que?

-En las sillas musicales(X4)

-¿Las sillas que? O.O?

-Es que no tuviste infancia Joon Gi, es un juego muyyyyyyy antiguo

-0/0 claro que sí la tuve

-Pues no parece, por eso eres así de amargado

-¿Quién es el amargado?

-No te preocupes Joon Gi, este juego nos lo enseño la mamá de Yoshe-chan

-¿Tú mamá?

-Sip, fue en el cumpleaños de Hiro, estábamos tan aburridos que mi madre dijo que nos enseñaría un juego.

**--FLACH BACK--**

**Hace nueve años…**

Se encontraban en el salón de reuniones de la familia Mimasaka, las personas más importantes de Japón fueron invitados a la celebración del séptimo cumpleaños del joven Hiro. Los adultos se encontraban conversando mientras los niños se encontraban en el patio, rodeados por un aura de aburrimiento.

-Buenas noches a todos, Feliz cumpleaños Hiro-chan

-Yoshe-chan, que alegría que pudiste venir.

-Felicidades Hiro-chan, que cumplas muchos más

-Gracias Señor Domiouji.

-¿Por qué tan tristes niños?, es una fiesta deberían estar divirtiéndose

-Señora Domiouji, lo que pasa es que estamos aburridos.

-Eso no puede ser, déjenme pensar… que podrían hacer…mmm ya se, Tsukasa ayúdame

-¿Para que quieres esas sillas Tsukushi?

-Tú solo ayúdame a formar un círculo con ellas, ahora verán como se divierten.

**--END FLACH BACK--**

-Después se consiguió una radio y comenzamos a bailar alrededor de las sillas, y cuando la música se detiene debes sentarte en una silla.

-El que no alcanza a sentarse queda eliminado, se saca una silla hasta que queden solo dos participantes y una silla

-Gana el que se sienta primero cuando la música se detenga.

-Recuerdan como bailaba mi papá alrededor de las sillas, parecía más emocionado que nosotros, mi mamá tuvo que sacarlo al a fuerza del juego.

-Entonces, te animas Joon Gi

-Esta bien, pero pienso que es un juego estúpido.

Comenzaron a bailar, lo cierto era que Joon Gi era el más animado con el juego, jamás habría pensado que un juego tan tonto y simple como ese fuera tan divertido. Luego siguieron jugando a saltar la cuerda, Yoshe y Joon Gi parecían poseídos mientras 

saltaban tratando de durar más que el otro, el pasar tiempo con ellos le hacia sentir bastante cómodo, no sentía presiones de comportarse como el heredero del patrimonio familiar, sino como un simple muchacho divirtiéndose con …sus amigos.

El anochecer llego rápido, demasiado rápido para Joon Gi, debían marcharse, tenía que regresar a su casa.

-Debo irme, fue un placer estar en su casa Señora Domiouji.

-Lo mismo digo Joon Gi- kun, esperamos tenerte otra vez por aquí

-Nos vemos mañana Joon Gi

-Nos vemos mañana… Yoshe n/n

-Oye, me llamaste por mi nombre .

-Adiós n/n

&

Un rato después llegó a su casa, la sirvienta le abrió la puerta, se dirigió directamente a su habitación pero algo lo detuvo, una voz le llamó.

-Joven Seul

-¿Qué quieres no ves que tengo prisa?

-Lo siento joven, solo quería informarle que sus padres no podrán venir el próximo fin de semana

-Ah…eso era todo.

-Sí joven

-Bien

Dio media vuelta y continuo el camino hacia su habitación mientras una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. No vendrían, una vez más sus padres le habían mentido, repudiaba eso, pero ya no importaba, nada cambiaría siempre había sido así y la vida le enseño que debía acostumbrarse a la soledad.

Entró en su recamara, encendió las luces y lo primero que sus ojos encontraron era un pañuelo que estaba cómodamente encima del velador al lado de su cama, por que aun lo conservaba, ni el mismo sabía porque. Aquella chica, que primero le ofrece ayuda y el mismo día le fractura la nariz, que fue su enemiga declarada y ahora... ¿era su amiga?

No, era demasiado pronto para eso, el no era de esas personas sentimentales, todavía no, tenía que esperar no quería ser lastimado una vez más.

Se preparo para dormir, mañana sería otro día, otro día junto a Domiouji Yoshe.

_**Fin capítulo dos**_

_**¿Qué les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado. Se que no avance mucho en este capítulo pero no se preocupen ya verán lo que le tengo preparado a Joon Gi, además planeo seguir incluyendo detalles de los f4 ahora como hombres de familia.**_

_**En el siguiente capítulo; Joon Gi se une al grupo de Yoshe, Masao le pide ayuda, ¿Qué harán Hiro y Susumu?, planes en la mansión Domiouji, quien es ese niño que persigue a Joon Gi, lean el próximo capítulo de Nuevos Comienzos**_

_**Jhung Yuki **_


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Operación cupido (primera parte)  
**

Otro día de clases en el prestigioso Instituto Eitoku. Joon Gi se encontraba descansando después de su clase de deportes apoyado en el árbol cercano a la cancha de basketball donde vio por primera vez a Yoshe-chan, aunque seria más fácil sin ese mar de hormonas que siempre lo perseguía, era impresionante como se las ingeniaban esas chicas para saber donde estaba, era en verdad molesto y para aumentar su pesar parecía que su grupo de fan aumentaba más cada día después de que dejo de molestar a los becados del colegio. Comenzó a relajarse hasta que una voz lo llamo.

-Seul-san ¿esta despierto?

-Ahora si, ¿Qué quieres Nishikado?

-La verdad es… es que…

-Dilo de una vez

-Que...quería pe…pedirte un consejo

-¿Un consejo?, ¿sobre que?

-Bueno…es que yo…es que a mí…me gusta una chica

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Lo que pasa… es que soy…un poco…bien bastante tímido y no se como declararme o pedirle una cita 0///0

-¿Y por que no le pides ayuda a Makino o Mimasaka?

En el momento en que Masao pensaba responder un fuerte estruendo se sintió cerca, una nube de polvo se levanto y aparecieron Hiro y Susumu con una expresión de felicidad en el rostro.

-Me traicionan mis oídos, a Masao-kun le gusta una chica

-No Hiro-kun es verdad yo también lo escuche

-Y sabes que significa eso Susumu-kun

-Claro que si Hiro-kun

-DEBEMOS AYUDAR A NUESTRO QUERIDO AMIGO (X2)

-Etto… chicos…en verdad no…no tienen que molestarse

-Pero que dices Masao-kun, es obvio que debemos ayudarte

-Cierto, cierto

-Tenemos que comenzar a planear que le debe decir

-Claro

Y así es como tomada la decisión Susumu y Hiro tomaron a Masao y se lo llevaron a rastras del lugar, dejando a Joon Gi con una enorme gota en su cabeza y pensando en que momento comenzó a juntarse con esa bola de idiotas. Yoshe llego un rato después y le pregunto a Joon Gi cual era el motivo de tal alboroto.

-Parece que a Masao le gusta alguien

-¿En serio?, bueno mientras Hiro y Susumu no se enteren todo estará bien

-Ellos ya lo saben

-Eso es un problema

-¿Por qué?

-Vamonos

-¿A dónde? ¿Y por que aun no me respondes?

Joon Gi fue arrastrado por Yoshe hasta la mansión Domiouji, para su sorpresa cuando llegaron Susumu, Masao y Hiro ya se encontraban allí, pero Yoshe no parecía sorprendida.

-Tienen que dejar de usar mi casa para hacer sus planes

-Pero Yoshe-chan, tu casa es la más cómoda

-Tu casa tiene las mismas comodidades Hiro-kun

-Sí, pero en tu casa se siente ese aire familiar

-¿Aire familiar?

-Solo necesitamos una base para nuestros planes

-¿Qué clases de planes?

-Me sorprendes Seul-san, yo pensaba que eras mas listo

-No me tientes Makino, llevo semanas sin golpear a alguien

-Esta bien, no nos desviemos de lo importante que comience la operación Confiesate Masao

Gotas aparecieron el las cabezas de Yoshe y Joon Gi cuando entre Hiro y Susumu levantaban una pancarta con _"Confiesate Masao", "pelea Masao a por todas". _El pobre Masao no podia esconder la verguenza que le daba ese tipo de apoyo. El silencio se prolongo por algunos segundos, pero fue interrumpido por una de las sirvientas de la casa que traia algunos refrescos para los jovenes.

-Aqui estan sus refrescos señoritos- dijo la chica con una enorme sonrisa

-Muchas gracias Moka-san- le agradecio Yoshe

La chica se retiro con una pequeña reverencia, mientras los jovenes tomaban asiento Yoshe se sento en el mismo sofa que Joon Gi, estaban muy cerca e inconcientemente el comenzo a acercarse mas a ella y cuando unos pocos centimetros los separaban Joon Gi sintio un escalofrio en la espalda como si algo o alguien lo estuviera observando fijamente en ese momento, en eso Yoshe se da vuelta bruscamente volteando el contenido de su vaso en la camisa de Joon Gi.

-Ja, ahora si que estas empapado Joon Gi- dijo Yoshe burlandose del pobre chico que no entendia como su cuerpo se movio hacia ella

-Esa no es forma de tratar a tus invitados Domiouji- exclamo Joon Gi molesto

-Sera mejor que te cambies, debe haber algo de ropa de Susumu por aqui- Yoshe se levanto y dirigio su mirada a sus amigos- mientras tanto espero que ustedes se comporten.

-Me ofendes primita, yo soy un ejemplo de rectitud- dijo Susumu aparentando estar ofendido.

Aun con desconfianza Yoshe salio de la habitacion junto a Joon Gi, subieron las escaleras hacia las habitaciones principales, mientras Joon Gi aun sentia que una sombra lo perseguia. Entraron a la tercera alcoba del pasillo, la habitacion no era para nada lo que el esperaba era muy sencilla para ser la habitacion de un Domiouji, en ese momento se percato de que se encontraba en la habitacion de Yoshe y un sonrojo cubrio sus mejillas ya que nunca habia estado en la habitacion de una chica. Mienras tanto Yoshe buscaba afanosamente algo que le sirviera a Joon Gi.

-¿Que estas esperando Joon Gi?, sacate la camisa- dijo Yoshe

-¿QUEE?0///0- grito Joon Gi

-Que te saques la camisa mojada para cambiarte o piensas ponerte la polera sobre la camisa- exclamo ironicamente Yoshe

El sonrojo de Joon Gi aumento considerablemente al darse cuenta de que el estaba malinterpretando las palabras de Yoshe, pero no se lo pensaba decir a ella, comenzo a desabotonar su camisa cuando se dio cuenta de que Yoshe le extendia la polera que obviamente debia pertenecer a Makino, ya que solo el saldria a la calle con una polera que diga _"100% matador"._Pero como no habia nada mejor que usar.

-Bueno, te espero afuera- dijo Yoshe mientras se dirigia a la puerta, pero desciudadamente tropezo con la alfombra, Joon Gi se dio cuenta y en su intento de ayudarla a no caer la sujeto por la cintura cayeron ambos sobre la cama, mientras Yoshe estaba con su espalda sobre la cama Joon Gi estaba sobre ella con un brazo sujetandole la cintura y la camisa medio abierta dejando sus formados pectorales al descibierto. La cercania entre ambos era demasiado peligrosa y el corazon de Joon Gi parecia querer salirse de su pecho al tener a Yoshe tan cerca, sus ojos miraban los hermosos labios de ella mientras su rostro se iba acercando...

Las puertas de la habitacion se abrieron de par en par asustando a ambos chicos que miraron hacia el origen de tan abrupto sonido, el pequeño niño miro durante uno segundos la escena y de su boca salio un grito a todo pulmon.

-!!!!!!!OTO-SAN UN TIPO EXTRAÑO TRATA DE APROVECHARSE DE MI HERMANA!!!!!!!!

-¿¿QUEEEEEE??

Los chicos se levantaron rapidamente, mientras un extraño temblor empezo a remecer la casa y en unos instantes aparecio al lado del pequeño un tipo bastante cansado que parecia haber estado corriendo. Observo durante un rato la situacion mientras una mirada asesina aparecio en su rostro.

-VAS A MORIR MOCOSO, NADIE TRATA DE APROVECHARSE DE MI HIJA

Y sin darle tiempo a Joon Gi de responder tuvo que salir corriendo de la habitacion mientras era perseguido por Tsukasa con un cuchillo en las manos y quien sabe en que momento lo tomo. La casa se remecia por la velocidad con que escapaba Joon Gi, mientras Yoshe y el pequeño trataban de alcanzarlos.

-ESPERA PAPA, NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS- gritaba Yoshe en vano

-VAMOS PAPA TU PUEDES, CASTRALO-le animaba el pequeño.

Joon Gi corria lo mas fuerte que podia, pero Tsukasa no mostraba signos de cansancio, parecia poseido por un espiritu maligno. El pobre chico daba vueltas alrededor de la entrada principal y cuando parecia que al fin lo atraparia un puñetazo atraveso la cara de Tsukasa lanzandolo a un pilar por la fuerza del impacto. Los espectadores del espectaculo aplaudieron la demostracion de poder por parte de la señora de la casa, mientras Susumu y Hiro sacaban paneles que le daban un 10 de puntuacion.

-¿Que crees que estas haciendo Tsukasa?- pregunto Tsukushi visiblemente molesta por la actitud de su esposo

-Pero Tsukushi, el intento propasarse con nuestra hija- intento defenderse Domiouji

-¿Y se puede saber quien te dijo eso?- exclamo esta vez aun mas irritada- No... no te molestes en responder,!!!Domiouji Jun¡¡¡- grito Tsukushi

-Si mama- respondio el pequeño con cierto temor en su voz mientras se acercaba a su madre

-Cuando sera el dia que dejes de intentar matar a todos los chicos que se acercan a tu hermana, debes dejar de manipular a tu padre es muy sensible con este tema-le dijo Tsukushi mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Lo se mama, pero ese chico de verdad estaba encima de mi hermana- respondio Jun con reproche

-En... encima...YO TE VOY A MATAR- grito Tsukasa mientras se acercaba al pobre de Joon Gi que no queria seguir corriendo, pero Tsukushi lo agarro justo a tiempo para evitar una desgracia.

-Eso fue un accidente, nada mas- dijo Yoshe con tranquilidad al ver que su madre lo tenia todo bajo control- yo me tropece y Joon Gi solo trato de evitar que me estrellara con el piso.

-Ves Tsukasa, casi te acriminas con un chico inocente otra vez. tienes que escuchar las explicaciones antes de actuar- le reprendio Tsukushi mientras lo soltaba.

-Esta bien- se resigno Tsukasa.

-Bueno, ahora que todo esta solucionado entremos a la casa y nos preparamos para comer, te vas a quedar verdad Joon Gi-kun me encantaria poder disculparme contigo por la actitud de Tsukasa, ustedes tambien chicos.

Joon Gi acepto la invitacion por no acerle un desaire a la señora Domiouji que le agradaba mucho y mas ahora que le habia salvado la vida, pero no se sentia comodo al compartir la mesa con el señor Domiouji y su hijo Jun que parecian querer matarlo. Pero lo que mas le incomodaba era recordar lo que estuvo a punto de hacer si no hubiera sido interrumpido, en realidad el queria besar a Yoshe no podia seguir negandolo y si aquel mocoso no hubiera aparecido no estaria en este momento martirizandose por saber como seria poder sentir los labios de Yoshe.

-Oye mocoso, se puede saber quien te invito a MI CASA- pregunto molesto Tsukasa por tener que comer en la misma mesa con el tipo que se quizo aprovechar de la inocencia de su querida hija.

-Yo lo traje papa, es que los chicos estan usando la casa para sus planes de nuevo- respondio Yoshe

-En serio y de que se trata esta vez- quizo saber Domiouji, intrigado por la razon que traia de nuevo a los chicos

-Estamos ayudando a Masao en su declaracion padrino- le respondio Susumu mientras comia su delicioso cangrejo

-Genial, yo tambien los voy a ayudar, quien mejor que yo Domiouji Tsukasa para aconsejar sobre relaciones sentimentales, ahora no tendran de que preocuparse- exclamo Tsukasa con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras Tsukudhi y Yoshe ya veian que nada bueno saldria de esto ahora que el lider del legendario F4 se involucraria en el asunto, y el pobre Masao ya no sabia como escapar de esta situacion. Pero, quien sabe tal vez todos se equivocan.

**Holass, lamento la tardanza y lo corto del capitulo pero si aprenden a tenerme paciencia veran que los capitulos que siguen seran cada vez mejores. Espero que sigan leyendo y no olviden dejar sus opiniones**

**nos vemos **

**Jhung Yuki  
**


End file.
